Dragonball Z - Legend of the Dark Super Sayian
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: When a long thought dead legend - The Dark Super Sayian appears and our heroes learns Goku is one, can the Z-Warriors fight this new threat even if they have to fight Goku to do so? starring a good Broly and most of the DBZ cast but you never who else will appear next. R&R and Enjoy! Post-GT


**I was thinking of an idea of what the DBZ universe would look like with a Dark Super Sayian Goku and this is what I came up with, so read, review and give me your thoughts on what you think...I take no ownership whatsoever of Dragonball Z as much as I wish I could (maybe I'll ask Shenron) they belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation Entertainment. I'll just go through a few sagas for now.**

_Frieza/Planet Namek Saga..._

Planet Namek is falling apart and only Goku and Frieza battled each other, Goku had thought of sparing his life but the tyrant seemed hell bent on killing the Super Sayian raised on Planet Earth.

Goku was high in the air at the time as a sliced in half Frieza as he prepared an attack to catch Goku by surprise "Why won't you DIE, you Sayian monkey?!" He fired as Goku countered with his signature attack "KA ME...HA ME...HA!" Goku fired the Ki attack and they seemed equal until Frieza starts pushing Goku back.

"_Come on, Goku! You can do this, don't you DARE think of giving up!" _Goku gave himself the encouragement to keep going "HA!" He yelled as he had Freiza on the ropes again and the Kamehameha flashed black for a moment before eventually overwhelming and killing Freiza, who saw and knew nothing of the aura besides that it scared him far more than the Super Sayian did.

_GOKU!_

Goku hears the voice of King Kai as he shakes himself back to reality "I know, King Kai. I'm going." Goku left to find a ship as he thought of what just happened and what he just did _"I can't believe what just happened but it had to be done... what was the black energy, though and the feeling of hatred I still feel?" _Goku himself was scared of this power.

**Elsewhere, all the way in the South Galaxy...Goku's energy had caught the attention of another being...one who will sooner or later come looking for him as he watches him blow up with the rest of Namek.**

Valadon gasps as he jumps back, his body covered completely by a brown shroud only showing a lock of his golden hair as his green eyes shone then he grinned which turned to a laugh in his deep, pure evil voice "So, you still live, Kakarot?" He then scowled at the thought of him stopping his plans somehow; after all he was the son of the rebellious Sayian, Bardock "Too bad, that ungrateful King Vegeta exiled me before I could get to the Prince... too bad for you, though Son of Bardock." He smirked "Too, too bad."

_**Flashback start...**_

"Find him!"

"He mustn't get away!"

On Planet Vegeta, the Sayians who have newly begun their servitude to Lord Freiza were now seeking out a traitor...while Bardock was off off-world on some mission, Valadon goes after the newly born Kakarot, you see he had secretly become a Super Sayian on the last mission he went on but developed an overwhelming thirst for corruption and who else was better than the offspring of his least favorite people?

He first spread his influence to Prince Vegeta but discovered that he was nearly immune to his powers but when he came to Kakarot, the son of Bardock, there was a difference as the baby took Valadon's appearance almost immediately for a second or so, he grinned.

Broly's incessant wailing alerted the Sayians in authority to his location as he tried to ease the fussy child "Ssh there, there" but that was never his strong suit and was pissing him off more than anything.

"I think I hear him this way, he must be after the younglings!"

He growls as he sets the boy back down to make his escape when he finds Kakarot looking right at him "That's right, O Son of Bardock" he grinned evilly "I am Valadon and we _will _meet again...someday." He escapes and leaves the planet as the Sayians enter the incubation centre.

**Years later, during the Android Saga, Cell felt the same dark aura around the Sayian but no change in his power level at the time when they fought. Unlike Freiza, though he didn't show his fear outwardly. Goku backed down and let Gohan defeat Cell due to his sickness. Gohan grew up and they defeat the likes of Majin Buu, Chilled, Cooler and other beyond powerful opponents, each stronger than the last.**

**Elsewhere, Broly is on Paragus' ship fast asleep; meanwhile Paragus put the highly advanced ship on auto pilot and seeks to sneak up on his Sayian son. Why? Ever since the two escaped Freiza's destruction of Planet Vegeta, Broly's temper and rage has become uncontrollable causing him to lash out and recently caused Paragus his right eye but otherwise Broly was rather good-hearted and would never hurt another soul without reason. A year after Comet Camori destroyed a planet they inhabited for while, where he'd never met any of the Z-Warriors and Paragus had made another failed attempt at killing or controlling him, from then Broly has despised and watched him closely.**

"_Now's my chance, hahaha!" _Paragus thought as he came closer to his sleeping son with the control crown, extremely careful not to wake him _"Now sleep tight, son. This will take only but a moment" _but as soon as his last step reaches Broly's bed, Broly awakens.

Paragus falls back in fear as Broly's eyes fall on him then the crown then he glares back at his nuisance of a father "Not...another...step...closer" he growls tiredly

Broly rises to a sitting position "What's this?" he eyes the crown in curiosity as he snatches it as Paragus trembles "I-It's a crown, p-put it on."

Broly is about to but he isn't dumb as this isn't the first time Paragus had tried to control him with the green gem on the crown that matched his decorative bracelets.

Broly ascends to his regular Super Sayian form in a snap, glaring at his father and crushing the crown with ease "Father!" he steps closer to his quivering father as they enter the part of the Milky Way where Earth is located.

"Now, let's not be rash, Broly" Paragus says as his mood changes slightly to anger "You'll never gain control of that power without me!"

He fires at Broly, which does no damage as Broly grabs him by the neck "I'll have a better chance without you, pest!" He chuckles crazily as he tosses the man out of the ship then fires at him, killing him.

Emotionlessly, Broly returns to the bridge of the ship, when he senses energy...the energy of the Tuffle called Baby on the blue planet. One of his least favorite races in the galaxy were the Tuffles.

"_There's no mistaking that energy...Tuffles" _Broly thought then glances back at where he'd just killed Paragus _"I can change, father...I'll show you."_

**Broly lands the ship in a mountain range as he could now sense SSJ4 Goku's power as he fought Baby-Vegeta and was losing. Broly destroys his ship as he has no inkling of leaving this planet as he had always believed he and his father were the last of the mighty Sayian race until he saw this... there he was, a man Broly has heard of all over the North and a little in the South galaxies, Son Goku or Kakarot but no one ever depicted him as a child.**

"How does it feel to be killed by your own friends and family, Goku" Baby-Vegeta smirks as he overpowered Goku, who was reverted back to SSJ3 and replies "How does it feel to have the very race you despise doing your dirty work, Baby. Even if I die, it would be Vegeta who defeated me, not you." Baby-Vegeta's face twists in anger.

"DIE, Sayian!" Baby-Vegeta charges his special attack "Final Flash!" Goku drops to his knees, too weak to stop or evade the attack.

Suddenly, a large shadow appears over Goku as Broly stops the attack and stares back at Goku "Stay...there" Goku nods before passing out then Broly ascends to LSSG, easily overpowering the Tuffle and blasting him out of Vegeta.

"You're mine!" Baby yells as Broly is distracted and attempts to take Broly's body but Broly laughs at all his ineffective attacks and blasts the Tuffle into space, killing him.

**The Earthlings and Sayians fall unconscious as Broly disappears back to where he landed with the unconscious Goku, who he nurses back to health.**

"Whoa, what happened to me?" Goku asks himself groggily "Am I dead?"

Then he figured he couldn't sense Baby's energy anymore and jumped into an attack stance "Get out here, Baby!" he soon fell, due to his still injured leg as Broly came to his aid "Stay off that leg for now, Kakarot" He noticed him by his voice as they were born separately but on the same day as he thought _"all this power in such a small child? He can even become a Super Sayian."_

"You can only know that name if you're a Sayian like me and Vegeta" Goku said with a smile "but my friends call me Goku and I'm not some small child."

"I am a Sayian as well, name's Broly" Broly shakes his hand then realized "Did you say Vegeta? Like Prince of the Sayians, Vegeta?"

"Wait, Vegeta's actually a prince?" Goku asks as Broly nods "I hadn't had the chance to meet him before Planet Vegeta's destruction, but yes."

"No wonder he's always 'I'm the Prince of all Sayians' with everybody" Goku wondered as the two ate through the night.

"Can you teach me how to do that 'Super Sayian 4' thing you did earlier?" Broly asks in curiosity as Goku answered "Sure, but with your power, it doesn't seem like you'd need it."

**The next day, Goku takes Broly to introduce him to his friends...however, Broly can sense evil within Goku, not much to notify him of but still there growing exponentially. They arrive at Capsule Corp, where most of the Z-Fighters were and Vegeta lived then moved to meet Piccolo and Dende at the Lookout.**

Pan comes out and is startled by Broly "Aah, who the heck are you?!" Broly looks at her, immediately noticing she had Sayian blood "Broly" he answered before growing inpatient "Where's Vegeta?"

"Oh, he's off training somewhere" Pan giggles "He won't be too happy when Grandpa Goku bothers him though, I'm Pan by the way and-" she is cut short by Broly's stomach growling just as Goku returns with Broly.

"Come on, Broly" Goku said as he threw two dragonballs to him "Come see the dragon"

**Outside, the sky darkens as the dragonballs are gathered and glow to life. Broly is astonished as a golden burst of energy shoots into the sky taking the form of Shenron.**

"You, who has summoned me" Shenron spoke slowly "Speak your wish so I may return to my slumber"

**Not far from the Lookout, Valadon appears from another dimension and observes the Z-Warriors...Goku and Broly in particular with an insane grin. He spikes his power level to a mere ten percent.**

"Hey, Shenron, I wish to be changed back to an adult please" Goku said as the dragon replied "So be it..." Shenron's eyes glow as an energy forms around Goku, transforming him back to an adult "...you wish has been granted, now speak your second wish!"

"Uh, can you restore my Super Sayian God powers, Shenron?" Goku said for his second wish as Shenron's eyes glowed again "Your wish has been granted..."

**Goku tests his God powers out again, Broly seems surprised as he is scaring Vegeta in his LSSJ form.**

"So what're we gonna do with the last wish, Goku?" Trunks asks as Goku smirks stupidly "I honestly have no idea" that makes everyone fall over comically as an angry Chi-Chi loses it "GOKU!"

Broly sweat drops as the woman comes out "You save the world AGAIN and even think you're too good to see if your wife is safe?!" She slaps Goku so hard that he almost falls off the Lookout. Piccolo grabs her before she could seriously hurt the sayian as Vegeta was the first to sense a foreign presence "No, that power is magnificent, but unmistakably Sayian."

**Valadon was now above the lookout, looking down on the Z-Warriors in their fighting stances before the Sayian lands and bows on one knee before a thoroughly confused Goku. What Goku doesn't know is the closer he is to Valadon, the more his Dark Sayian powers will be able to overwhelm him. He wonders though how his presence doesn't affect Vegeta or Broly.**

"Greetings, Lord Kakarot" Valadon says sneering at the jealous Vegeta across from him who growls "who in the hell are you?"

"You would not know me, spoiled Prince but I am Valadon" Valadon looks at Vegeta "Your fool of a father exiled me when the three of you were mere newborns"

"Wait, so if that's the case wouldn't that make him about as old as Kami is?" Krillin asks as Piccolo shot him a glare and turns to the mystery sayian "If you a Sayian like Goku, why do you hide your face then?"

Valadon's golden tail is shown as he growls "Does my tail prove that I'm a Sayian, foolish lowly Namekian?" he chuckles as Goku growls "No one talks to my friends like that, whoever you are!"

Goku ascends to SSJ3 and the force of his power blows Valadon's hood away revealing his blood red hair which was the same length as SSJ3 Goku's and his red eyes widen as a sadistic grin came on his face. Goku's power was making his Sayian blood run hot.

"_**Now, more power, my lord" **_he thought as he watches Goku begin losing control and as his tail grows back be begins changing into a Golden Great Ape only he's not stupid and destroying everything like when he was a child.

"What's going on here?!" Vegeta yells pointing to the tail "How come Kakarot still has his tail?" Dende smirks "Well he did have it in his child form and didn't get it chopped off this time."

"Lord Kakarot!" Valadon calls out as the Ape growls back "What do you want, Valadon?"

**The screen splits showing the shock on the Z-Warriors' faces as the Golden Great Ape Goku speaks.**

"Goku, come back to me and stop this fighting nonsense please!" Chi-Chi yells as Goku looks at her "I'm a Sayian, I LIVE to fight!" Goku begins reverting to his human form with golden fur still on the upper half of his body and tail, golden pants with red and black dragon design and black shoes like he always wore along with sinister looking golden eyes.

Goku flew higher into the air as he took a familiar pose "Ka me..."

Vegeta is too shocked to move, he still can't understand what's going on.

"Ha me..." Goku continues.

Krillin stumbles back in fear "H-he's gonna k-kill us if t-that hits. GOKU!" He yells hoping to bring his friend to his senses.

Goku's eyes widen with a wicked grin "HAAA!" He fired the black Kamehameha at those he once considered his friends but being the strongest beside Goku, Broly intercepts and blocks the attack with his energy but the energy was growing, making it harder for Broly keep it from blowing the already partially destroyed lookout apart. Until some energy spiraled away and hit Chi-Chi, Videl and Gohan.

Videl and Gohan would survive with a few injuries but Chi-Chi was hit right through the heart as the attack stopped and Goku didn't seem fazed or to care that his wife was dying. Broly realized this as did Goku who looked torn between helping her and killing her. Broly and Goku just stared at each other.

"Don't interfere for your own sakes" Valadon smiles evilly at the other Z-Fighters, especially Vegeta and a furious Goten and Gohan as Piccolo attacks him with Special Beam Cannon which he side stepped with ease.

"I'll kill you!" Gohan yells as he, Goten and Trunks attack Valadon and Goku smirks at him from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Valadon" Goku calls out as the Dark Sayian looks at him "we're leaving"

"No, not until that Prince suffers for what happened to me" Valadon growls removing his hood, eliciting a gasp from Vegeta and Broly but Goku gets closer to him and put a hand over his heart, charging an energy blast.

"As you wish..." Valadon nods to Goku fearfully as he glares at Vegeta "You'll pay for your father's sins in due time, Prince Vegeta"

**The two fly off, leaving the Z-Warriors broken and defeated. The following day, Chi-Chi dies from her injuries and Broly makes a promise to not let her death be in vain but he needed to speak with Vegeta, who currently was training and in no mood to be bothered.**

"Miss Bulma, where's Vegeta?" Broly asks as Bulma giggles and points at the Gravity Chamber outside "Where'd you expect, you expect him to be shown up by Goku and just let it stand?" Broly shakes his head and thanks her.

Broly enters the training area to see Vegeta training rigorously with state of the art robots, Vegeta completely ignores Broly on purpose but they were both thinking the same thing about what Valadon said about them personally and the Sayians.

"Do you have a minute, Vegeta?" Broly asks "I'd like to talk to you" Vegeta pants "I'm...listening."

"Give me your honest opinion, what do you think Valadon meant when he said he met us as toddlers?" Broly asks as Vegeta replies with a sad look "I don't know but that must mean the same had happened to us and our offspring"

"So, do you have any idea who could have information about these Dark Super Sayians and maybe how they were born?" Broly asks as Vegeta starts thinking.

"There was a planet I conquered for the my father called Ureos Prime in the South Galaxy, they even built shrines to the Super Sayians so they should have some myth that could help us."

"I'll go then" Broly left as Vegeta followed and replied "It's a two day to go there and back"

"_Hey, Vegeta. King Kai here."_

"We're listening, King Kai"

"_I heard what happened to Goku but I heard rumors that this Valedon has been watching you almost your whole lives basically from somewhere between Otherworld and your world."_

"So..." Broly rolls his eyes "get to the point."

"_Hold on, where's Goku and who am I speaking to?"_

"Broly" Broly growls "the Legendary Super Sayian."

"_Right...Broly, WHERE THE HELL IS GOKU?! I fear he may be in great danger being around this Valadon character."_

"No one knows" Vegeta interjects "Valadon calls him Lord Kakarot triggering some sort of transformation before he tried to blow us and the Lookout even more sky high!"

_Oh, well sorry for not paying attention...anyway one of you should get to that planet while the other gathers the Dragonballs before Goku does._

Broly and Vegeta nod in agreement as Broly said "I'll go into space and find this planet since I can handle the vacuum of space better" Vegeta groans "I'll get Piccolo and search for the dragonballs... be careful"

"You too" Broly replies as he shot off.

**Elsewhere, Goku was watching the two and had plans but to get those plans he needed to get the Dragonballs before Vegeta did as he tells Valadon all about the power of the Dragonballs.**

"Valadon" Goku calls out to the Sayian as he came to him "yes, milord?"

"You heard what Vegeta and Broly said, right?" he asked as Valadon nodded "If I may ask, what are these Dragonballs?"

"7 Small orange orbs yay big" Goku measured the size of it with his hands "and it-" Valadon cuts him off "The dragon guardian, Shenron am I right?"

"He grants three wishes then they balls separate again" Goku explained as Valadon pointed at Broly "What about that one?"

"Follow him...I don't trust whatever they're planning" Goku walks away "while I gather the dragonballs" Valadon bows and flies off after Broly keeping his energy masked so not to arouse suspicion from the short tempered Sayian.

**A/N – Goku becomes a Dark Super Sayian with the help of the mysterious Dark Super Sayian Valadon, what does he want with the dragonballs and what are Valadon's true motives that has something to do with the other Sayians Goku, Vegeta, Brolly, Gohan, Trunks and Goten. Read/Review, give your thoughts and enjoy!**


End file.
